


突兀

by Jeilmuuu



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Human AU, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-05 11:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17918258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeilmuuu/pseuds/Jeilmuuu
Summary: Brainstorm  met Perceptor in Shockwave's lab and he couldn't take his eyes off him.He fell in love，totally.Bad thing is: Brainstorm humiliated Perceptor(for no reason but his PATHETIC tension.）but Good thing is: Perceptor smiled.





	1. Chapter 1

Perceptor&Brainstorm 无差

*少量奥震  
*过去式诸夸提及

bgm推荐:Lux Holm–《Falling for You》

————————————————————

“晚上Swerve要在他的酒吧举办派对，好像是Skids生日，酒水全免，你去不去？”

“不去！”

话音未落，他昨晚扔在地上的枕头被打着旋儿甩到他脸上，“嘿！这太粗鲁了！有你这样邀请人的吗？！”Brainstorm一把将枕头扔到旁边，夸张地叹了口气，“这太不公平了。凭什么你有我宿舍的钥匙，而我没有你的？”

“好让你半夜爬进来把我们吓个半死，还被隔壁宿舍投诉吗？想都别想，”Chromedome在室内也仍然坚持戴着那副巨大的黄色墨镜，他单手叉腰，另一只手撑着Brainstorm的门，把唯一的出口完全封死，“你以为我喜欢来？Rewind担心你会不会为情所困自我了断，所以我不得不来确认你的死活。”

Brainstorm眯起眼睛，“自杀？你多虑了，我不会做那种蠢事。不就是失恋了，那又没什么。”他掀开被子坐了起来，乱糟糟的金发几乎盖住了他的上半张脸，“我是说，Nightbeat是个不错的家伙，至少眼光不错。公平竞争，愿赌服输。Quark和我，我们只是……我们只是不合适。”

“你表现得可没有这么豁达。以往这种派对你比谁都积极，”Chromedome说，“都已经四个多月了。作为你仅剩的朋友之一，我希望你能尽快结束这样的消沉颓废，重新热爱生活……算了，我也知道没戏。我应该早点提醒你不要和室友发生感情纠葛的。”

“我知道，但我不在乎，”Brainstorm爬起来拨开桌子上乱糟糟的杂物，终于找到那个陪了他许多年被他自己改装升级无数次的旧笔记本电脑，“凡事总有例外，总得尝试一下……只是我失败了而已。”

“他已经把东西全部搬走了？”

“嗯。上个月就清空了。还记得我拉你去酒吧的那次吗，就是那天晚上。”

“向前看吧伙计，我真不知道怎么安慰你才好。”Chromedome叹了口气，“但是感情的事先放在一边，你没忘了你的新工作吧？”

“什么？你把去实验室做些无关紧要的杂活叫工作？”Brainstorm踉跄着跑到厨房倒了杯水——当然是给他自己的，“要不是为了我该死的实习分数，我才不会去那种地方浪费时间！要知道，当一个人聪明到了一种地步，浪费一秒在无关人类福祉的事情上都是犯罪！”

“如果不是因为你的恶作剧发明把你上一个导师气跑，我至于因为你去求Shockwave吗？！”

“呃…”Brainstorm在Chromedome愤怒的诘问下气焰弱了大半截，“谢啦兄弟。你想喝点什么吗？”他打开冰箱，而那里边空空如也，Chromedome冲他一挑眉毛，似乎在催促下文。见转移话题失败，Brainstorm有些委屈，“他太蠢了，根本就不配做导师。那些所谓优秀的论文和实验，大部分都是前几届学生独立完成的，他强迫他们署他名字。Quark也是受害者之一。”

“好吧，但是没人知道真实原因，这是关键。而更关键的是，你在教授们那里已经没有任何名声可言了，（“我又不在乎！”Brainstorm喊道。）总之学院里没人敢收你了。所以这是你唯一的、最后的出路，我建议你——我求求你好好重视它。”

“我会的。”他小声嘟囔。

“很好。那么现在重复一遍我之前邮件里写的实验室成员的名字以及他们的研究方向。就从Shockwave开始。”

“你认真的？！”Brainstorm瞪大了眼睛，见对方点头后摆了摆手，“不可能……”

“至少要记得成员名单，”Chromedome敲了敲桌子，“这是底线，我不知道你的记忆力已经下滑到这种地步。”

“这并不能说明什么。你不应该怀疑我杰出的记忆能力，”Brainstorm说，“我只是觉得没什么必要让这种事情占据我的脑容量。”

“现在就说。”

“好吧。Shockwave，一把手，实验室也是他的；还有Skids，理论派无聊人士；你，打杂的；剩下的我想想…充电器，开路，还有一个小个子，总是戴着单边眼罩的那个。”

“没了？”

“没了。”

“Perceptor呢？”

Brainstorm一歪头。“Perceptor？谁？”

Chromedome叹了口气，抬手揉了揉太阳穴，“你知道吗，Brainstorm。这是你这辈子第二烂的谎言——仅次于你高中时和我说你喜欢女孩——你崇拜他！”

“嘿，这可过分了，”Brainstorm抗议，“我没有崇拜Perceptor。虽然他比我早两年毕业，但是我比他强多了！他去年期刊发表数只有我的一半，专利数也没我多！”

“我这么说吧，他一年通过了道德委员会审查的实验数量是你的三倍——这么说你懂了吗？”

“所以？Perceptor因为条条框框而束手束脚。那相当无趣。要知道科研这种事情，”他打了个响指，“关键就在于捉住那一闪而过的灵光，如果你要先重复验证上千遍数据，核对成功率，还要给那群吃饱了撑着整天闲的慌的家伙过目——还不如杀了我。”

“你是认真的吗？你认真地和我讲你有多讨厌他？在你上次激动地和我说他相当有才华，你们研究的领域重叠率很高之后？承认你欣赏他有这么难吗，Brainstorm？更不用说你收集了他所有的研究报告和论文，还有采访，就藏在你床头柜里！上次集会的时候我让你坐在医学部大脑解剖讲座的第一排帮我撑场子，结果呢？！你溜了。穿过大半个会场——去Perceptor的报告会！你还特地准备了口罩！在他看不见你，你也看不见他只能听见声音的情况下！你们甚至到现在还没有见过面，在你有无数次机会邀请他去喝杯咖啡，享受一个促膝长谈的下午的时候！你真是……！有时候我真想说、不，我现在就要说，你真怂。你……”

“呃。抱歉打断你一下，”Brainstorm拍拍他的肩膀，“你怎么知道我床头柜里有什么？”

“呃，”Chromedome愣了一下，“上次你喝醉了缠着我说的。事先声明，我本来对此一点兴趣都没有。”

“好吧。”Brainstorm不说话了，像被剥夺了生气的布偶一样趴在桌子上。

“我戳到你的痛点了？”Chromedome拉开椅子坐下，“我相信你内心足够坚强，不至于因为这点话受伤。总之我真诚地建议你:去好好打理一下自己，明天见他的时候形象好一点。要知道Nautica第一次和Skids见面的时候花了一个晚上选香水，半个早上做指甲和化妆。而你，我不勉强，你只需要让你的头发别那么乱就可以了。”

“我会尝试一下的。”Brainstorm点点头。

“好，那我先走了，记着明天早上准时来——禁止故意拖时间，你只有一次机会。”

“知道了。”

“对了，还有最后一件事，”Chromedome踌躇了片刻，“我不知道时机是否合适……但我想说，他是你喜欢的类型，绝对是。不管是做朋友还是什么……真的，见面你就知道了。”

“谢啦。”Brainstorm还是这么说。

Chromedome摇了摇头走了。

 

Brainstorm抱着他的公文包，从地铁上挤了下来。他随意地抖了抖已经皱巴巴的灰色长外套，回头照了照地铁站的玻璃门——蓝绿色的长袖T恤，牛仔裤，黄色口罩，金色卷发——这一整个月来最整齐的一次。

随便怎么样吧，他想，最耀眼的永远是脑子里装的东西。

“你该到了，别告诉我你还没出发。”

“那你可误会我了。10分钟以内就到，马上。”

“很好，17楼，记着，”Chromedome突然压低了声音说，“他今天在，你留神。”

“多谢提醒。”Brainstorm挂了电话，忍不住在进大楼前又停下脚步望了眼映在玻璃上自己的样子。

他是挺欣赏Perceptor的——不是崇拜，肯定没到那个地步。只是让他有认同感的人实在太少，他才会对Perceptor有那么点儿另眼相看。

别紧张，见鬼了，他盯着电梯楼层的数字，每跳一次他几乎就要抖一下，攥着公文包把手的手指用力得几乎发疼，好了，冷静一下，天才。这种小事……

Brainstorm走进实验室大门时，Chromedome正和一个好像把打翻了颜料的画布穿在身上的年轻男人交谈着什么，他认得那是Shockwave——光凭那身奇葩的衣服就知道，科学界仅此一朵。

“啊哈！你肯定就是小盾说的Brainstorm！”Shockwave和他热情地握手，而他惊讶于对方身上竟然没有香水味，“很高兴认识你。欢迎加入这个还不太成熟的研究室！事实上，我们实验室也确实需要一些新鲜血液了，参选议员的事忙得我晕头转向，不得不暂时把我手头负责的项目放下，总得有人来接手他们。”

这是Shockwave第一次见他，却不是他第一次见Shockwave。事实上他已经从Chromedome清醒或喝醉时的所有唠叨和抱怨里拼凑出了Shockwave此人的生平记事。Brainstorm给Chromedome使了个眼色，带点疑问。Chromedome会意地解释了一下，“奥利安警官不希望他这样做，但你知道的，一意孤行，没人劝得回来。”

“他就是太小心了。我会有什么事呢？”Shockwave摆摆手，一脸无可奈何，“这又不是说我是总统，需要时刻小心被枪杀什么的——我甚至还没当选上议员呢。好了，这事我们可以待会再聊，先把正事解决了。”

“让我带你参观一下这里吧，”把Chromedome安置在会客室后，Shockwave带着他在走廊里边走边介绍，“在Chromedome和我提起你之前我其实就对你‘有所耳闻’了，不过，”他冲他眨了眨眼睛，带点狡黠，“谁没年轻过呢。我已经看过了你近三年以来的大部分发表的论文，还有你目前所有的研究项目，包括那些未通过审查的。不得不说，你非常非常优秀，”他输了一串密码，又解开了指纹锁才把门打开——密码是031586——只要看一眼他手指的幅度就能知道，六个音节，不是情人就是某个亲人的名字——里面是一间空无一人的实验室，Brainstorm望了一眼，有些凌乱，不过相对他自己而言好多了，“我们也算是校友吧，但是我已经毕业好多年啦。每年都有学弟学妹来找我实习或者帮他们点忙，但是我很少遇到如此才华横溢，充满奇思妙想的年轻人，”墙角有两面写满了熟悉化学公式的白板，桌面上的各式实验器皿摆放有序，操作台上有几个内容物颜色各异的锥形瓶，“上一个让我这么惊讶的人还是Percy呢，真是人才辈出啊。”

“我认为你们的安保系统有些落后了，”Brainstorm飞快地说，“指纹锁和手动输入密码的配置太容易破解了，也许你们应该更换一下设备，如果你不介意的话我可以帮忙改造，”他强调，“免费。”

Shockwave挑了挑眉毛，蓝眼睛里是真诚的兴奋和赞赏，“哇哦！你涉猎的领域比我想象的还要多。不过你放心，目前的实验阶段还没有什么保密性可言，就算有人过来盗取文件也没有意义。”他弯腰打开了窗户，“你可能也猜到了，这里就是我的实验室。不过今天之后它也是你的了，所以你想怎么改造都可以。我大概会忙一年左右，你刚好实习一年毕业，真是很凑巧的事！哦对了，明天，也就是下周一开始上班——别说我这样讲不确切，这其实就是在上班了。”  
突然一阵铃声响起，Shockwave对他做了个抱歉的手势，去外面接了个电话。

“……不，这不是固执。听我说，我的安全完全是有保障的，”他听见Shockwave隐隐约约的声音，“你担心过头了，我会好的。”然后是一段沉默，“好的，如果你真的那么不放心……我知道。不如这样吧，我们坐下来好好聊一聊，晚上六点，老地方见。我现在带一个新人，一会再说。嗯。”

“不好意思，紧急呼叫。”Shockwave面露难色，“这下来不及带你参观完全部啦。不如这样吧，我让Percy代替我——他对陌生人是有点冷淡，不过没有恶意的。”

Brainstorm当然无所谓，事实上他对研究所其他人的实验室没有一点兴趣，反正他不会踏进一步——他只会专注于自己的分内工作。

“我就当你同意了，”Shockwave神色匆匆，“跟我来。”

Brainstorm漫不经心地跟在他身后。话说回来，Chromedome不是说Perceptor今天在吗，怎么不见人影。也许是回去了？还是说架子太大不屑于见他？周天也在实验室，真不愧能获得他认同的家伙……

他看见Shockwave在走廊最后一间亮着灯光的实验室门口停下，敲了敲玻璃，“Percy，帮个忙……唉，没办法，奥利安连续来了五个电话，这太不像他了。不得不先走了，这个新人你帮我带一下？不，不用，就带他随便转转就行了。”Shockwave转头冲他招招手。

对了，Percy是谁？

“好了，我给你们介绍一下，Percy，这位是Brainstorm，我们俩的学弟，比你小两届。Brainstorm，这是Perceptor，我们实验室的招牌之一，你肯定认识他，哈哈……”

该死的，Percy,Perceptor，他该想到的！他怎么会犯这样的错误？！

“好。”穿着红色防护服的黑发科学家点点头，放下了手里的实验抬起头来，他湛蓝色的眼睛透过他右眼的单边放大显微镜片看向Brainstorm，那目光除了单纯的生疏冷漠外不含任何附加意味，却像看穿了他的一切，直达心底——那些糟糕的幻想、涌起的绮念都被看透。

Brainstorm见过Perceptor的照片，普通报告会模式的——谁也没有告诉他Perceptor装配上那副单边显微镜片以后会这么……火辣！简直性感到让人窒息的程度！

他真的是爱死了有机和无机交融、冰冷无机质与血肉之躯相称的美感。那真是世界上最性感的东西。

而且那是Perceptor啊。他憧憬了这么久，曾经遥不可及，现在近在咫尺的他像追星一样崇拜着的人物。

Brainstorm心跳如雷，全力抑制住倒退一步的冲动。整个世界的颜色都在慢慢褪去，除了Perceptor对他伸出的那只手。

 

次日晚，背离记。

“Domcy，你是对的。”Brainstorm握着酒杯，闭着眼回忆，“我沦陷了。最佳理想型，最辣同行，怎么形容都行——完全是我的菜。”

“哦，我已经预料到了，”Chromedome刷着推特，抿了一口手里的苏打水。

“你又被强制戒酒啦？”Brainstorm扫了他与酒吧氛围格格不入的健康饮料一眼，“真是愿打愿挨啊。”

“别再讽刺我了，今天的被谈话对象可是你。之后如何了？你要到他的号码了没？你们有没有在实验室眉来眼去？你有没有邀请他共进晚餐？”

“没有，”Brainstorm含混不清地说，“他要跟我握手，我没握。这种客套又假又虚伪，我留给他的第一印象可不能这么普通——我说‘幸会，我将成为你未来最大的竞争对手，如果你想了解我的杰作们可以上我的个人维基，顺便一提我一年的专利是你的两倍。’”

“你什么？？？！！”Chromedome的黄色墨镜几乎要从鼻梁上滑下来，“你疯了？！我真不敢相信这样你都能搞砸！！”

“这都是我的心里话呀，你不是一直鼓励我展现自我吗？”Brainstorm得意洋洋。

“那不是我的本意！！”Chromedome双手抱头，“天啊，我真不该对你抱有期望的。这下全毁了，以后你要是再跟我抱怨任何关于Perceptor不搭理你的事我都不会再帮你了！绝对！”

“好吧。我承认我是想逗他一下——没必要那么严肃呀，他看起来冷冰冰的，被我激怒的话反应肯定很有趣。”Brainstorm竖起手指头，“你不想知道接下来发生了什么吗？”

“然后？”Chromedome兴致缺缺地接话。

“他没有发火。他笑了，然后……”

“什么？！”Chromedome再次打断了他，Brainstorm对他皱起眉头，“他冲你笑？没有嫌恶也没有讽刺？好吧也许这不太像Perceptor了，但是面对你有几个人能保持冷静——但是他笑了！他听了这番话还对你笑——伙计，你说不定还有机会！”

“当然。”Brainstorm美滋滋地说，“我开始觉得我们俩会很合得来了。有个词怎么说的——s开头的——哎，总之就是很合适。”

“‘simpatico’.”Chromedome说。

“是的，就是这个。”

“随便吧，你的人品或许不可信，但是幸运值还是很可信的。”Chromedome在墨镜下挑了挑眉毛，“话说回来，你手里的是什么？刚才就看见你拿着。”

“这个？”他把玩着一个小小的金属塑料片，“Perceptor给我的实验室专用电话卡。这可是他送我的第一个东西。”

“这不是实验室人手一个吗，公事公办而已，这你都能高兴上半天。”

“哼，随你怎么说咯。”

酒吧昏暗的灯光下，铜制金属的表面映出他模糊不清的脸，晦暗不明。


	2. Chapter 2

震荡波的实验室不缺天才，不缺别的实验室永远短缺的各类仪器，不缺新鲜出炉的研究理论。但如果要从其中选出一个最不缺乏的——那必定是闹腾的不安分子。

不幸的是，新同事显然是其中的一员。多亏这些准科学家，他们实验室的消防系统已经成了同行中最先进的那个。

小诸葛。感知器听说过这个名字——当学术界权威杂志上反复出现这个名字时，你很难不知道，更不用说合金盾还经常对他提起此人——业界新秀，在之前的实验室取得了许多重大突破，国家科学院已经伸出橄榄枝。

而这些也同样是加在他身上的荣誉和头衔。

人员变动原本与他无关，但也许是听了实验室那些人对于小诸葛的评价（他仍然好奇为什么实验室一半的人都认识小诸葛），总之，他破天荒地放弃了在午餐和晚餐的等待时间计算狙击瞄准镜片打磨厚度与瞄准精确度之间的函数关系式的想法，把这些时间花在阅读小诸葛近期发表的论文上。

他很少看这些。第一，论文中所包含的主要为个人特质很强的独立观点，与他无关；第二，他很忙。

小诸葛涉猎的领域多得令人震惊，不同侧重性的学科体系交杂一处本该杂乱无章，互相牵制，不可思议的是他竟然在每个领域都有所成就。这和感知器有一定相似度——他可以做到精通所有知识，除了医学（这一点上，他真的很敬佩救护车）。

绝佳的前瞻性理论和创新思维引导下的新型实验思路，以及难以掩盖的信息梳理完整度缺失。阅读完毕后，感知器下了结论，但不失为一位优秀的同行。他愿意承认，他久违地升起一种想要欣赏与接纳他人理念的想法。

论文完全可以反映出作者本人的性格。所以当他见到小诸葛本人时，对方的形象和他的想象并无太大出入。小诸葛总是戴着一个黄色的口罩，神奇的是，即使他除了一双眼睛外没有露出脸的其他任何部分，你也能猜出他此时此刻的表情。

感知器想要摘下他的实验镜片以示尊重，却被小诸葛慌慌张张地阻止了。「你戴着它就很好，拜托你别摘下它，千万别。」

更多糟糕的事接踵而来。就在那之后不到两天，当感知器从玻璃门上看出里面的危险动作时，怀疑和担忧驱使他进入查看，小诸葛给了他进入实验室的密码——他发现他的新同事正试图用临时组装的安全带和金属环扣将自己悬挂在天花板的管道上。

脱离实际。这是极其愚蠢和对自身安全不负责任的行为，因为天花板根本无法承受他的重量。更离谱的是，他的新同事在被他放下来的过程中不断询问感知器是否做过同样的事情。

怎么会这样问呢？他当然没有——在计算过水管承重极限与普通材质束缚绳的拉伸程度后，没有人会继续这样的尝试。

小诸葛是个天才，自称的。而他也确实是，即使他有那么多冒失导致的重大事故。

「小诸葛，我说过叫你别进我的实验室！！！」

 

 

“天才”。一个贯穿了感知器人生的词，其实并不那么经常被提起。高中时，他的老师杯子——比其他所有老师加起来受欢迎十倍——曾经那么叫过他，在他被持枪kb分子打伤，躺在医院的时候。天才是个沉甸甸的词汇，落在地上会发出响声。

那可能是他被理性塞满的思维网络里第一次浮现和哲学相关的事情。生与死、人生价值的实现途径、暴力对于世界运转是否存在合理性。所有的想法在他达到合法年龄后，变成了他房间里挂着的狙击枪。

这是他人生中第一次脱离计划的改变。没人猜到，他自己也没有猜到。射击不是他的爱好，他也不想对任何人讲述他握着枪支时，心中充满的并非征服与暴力，而是平静的安全感。

感知器前十年的人生几乎被竞赛和奖杯填满了，科学的理论框架在他看来就像最简单的平面知识网络一样清晰。他获得的国际物理和化学一等奖奖章不计其数，全部放在他储藏室的书柜里，没人去清点它们。另外还有其他数不胜数大大小小的各种奖项。他从未刻意夸耀自己在科研方面的成就，坦白说，他不认为那是什么值得提起的事情。

他的新同事则持相反态度。小诸葛乐于把自己所有的成就展示出来，似乎恨不得所有人都对他的最新理论倒背如流，他似乎一点也不介意学术保密性。相处几天后，感知器对他的印象仅剩他的粗心大意和从未停止自诩的天才。

小诸葛身上还保留着青少年那种自傲和反叛的特质。震荡波总说彻头彻尾学院派不可取，要多创新，感知器想震荡波大概很欣赏小诸葛的奇思妙想。学术界恃才傲物，盛气凌人的家伙并不罕见，感知器不习惯于和他们打交道，不得不面对时也只保持基本礼貌。在过多的赞誉面前，适当的自傲其实不应苛责。

而当一个人的张狂有与之匹配的实力时，并没有那么让人讨厌。实验室的其他人都对小诸葛的性格接受良好——不过那或许是因为他有另外一面。小诸葛的性格是割裂开的，在科学领域，他尖刻而蛮横无理，不容置喙，听不进任何人的改进意见——除了感知器的，尽管他不明白这种区别对待意义何在。一旦离开实验室的话题的讨论范围，小诸葛就变成了——他只能这样形容——社交达人。即使是天才，获得如此惊人的成就也需要付出相应的时间精力，意味着其他用途的时间会被完全压榨，因此科学家们的人际关系通常一塌糊涂。

小诸葛的朋友非常多——不如这样说吧，他好像没有不认识的人。即使是从来没见过面的陌生人，他也可以在三两句话后和对方像认识了十几年那样熟悉。这确实是感知器不具备的能力，他不羡慕，但不代表他不认为这很有趣。小诸葛最好的朋友很明显是合金盾和实验室新加入的女性成员——小淘气，然而每周五晚上在楼底下等待他一起去酒吧的几乎都是不同的面孔，他的朋友看起来遍布各个阶层。

人际关系是需要付出相当多的时间经营的。感知器想他找到了小诸葛尽管如此粗心，思维跳脱却仍然能试验成功的原因，他必定是个做事效率非常高的人，能在特定时间内注意力高度集中。这也可以作为个人能力的一个衡量标准。

和他不一样。

感知器的世界说来很单调，朋友不多，除了身体基本修整时间外全部都泡在实验室。热破调侃他活得比电视剧里的科学家还没意思。没错，他基本不去酒吧，去也是被强拽着去的。毕业后，生活只不过是从学校到家变成了从实验室到家的两点一线。

过去，当周围的人开始参加社团，组织志愿者活动，演讲，去酒吧，谈恋爱，为了充值社交指数忙得不可开交时，他的人生追求并未随着环境和年龄的增长而改变。从来没人试图给他扣上书呆子的称号，也许是因为他那些天才的光环，也许是因为他的朋友们。他很感谢他们，尽管他们喝醉后偶尔会故意这样叫他。

没人相信的是，他从未感到孤单，研究理论、实验器材，被他最熟悉的事物包围的感觉很好。况且他其实没有任何空闲时间来感到孤单或者无聊，他真的很忙。他没有时间拥有爱好，他也不需要爱好，他全部的工作、理想、娱乐都可以用“科学”这个词精准概括。

他很久以前就不再尝试了，每当其他人聊起电视剧、明星和旅行时，每当他试图和他们讲解最近正在研究的东西时，被用玩笑的口吻制止并要求他用简单的词汇解释时，当他看见他们眼中流露出的歉意时，他理解了他的朋友们，也永久地放弃了和他们讨论自己的常态的想法。

后来他遇到许多和他相似的人，但他们都没有真正理解他。

“…你是说水下？当然啦，聪明的想法，其实我也是这样想的！”小诸葛坐在他对面，兴高采烈地说，他看起来激动得像第一次参与团队性质聚餐。“「混沌是不可控制的常量。」”

感知器愣了片刻，“那是我第一篇论文里的话。”

小诸葛看起来像被这句话噎住了。“呃……我想是的，关于这个…事实上，我看了你所有的论文。它们很棒，你的很多观点都非常……准确。”

感知器点点头，“我们的研究领域重叠率很高。”

“看见了吧？你和我——天生一对。”小诸葛说着，用右手戳了一下感知器的额头，那动作几乎算得上是亲昵了。周围坐着的同事纷纷埋头苦吃，全装作没看见这一幕。

人总会在不经意时忘记一些事，当感知器发觉时，他又开始讲述一些从前别人叫嚷着让他解释的理论了，最终的结果会是没有人回应——就像从前一样。

但不是这一次，有什么不一样了——他得到了回应。突然，感知器意识到他就那样愣着，而小诸葛还保持着那个动作，更糟的是——他认为他没有把所有的震惊和喜悦藏好。

 

 

又一次。

在他没有发出邀请的情况下，小诸葛又一次坐到他的对面的椅子上。一次可以解释为巧合，但是无论他换去哪家餐厅，都能遇到硬要和他坐一张桌子的熟悉面孔，这在概率学上是几乎不存在可能性的。

“你在试图引起我的注意。”感知器用了肯定的语气。

“啊哈，你猜对了。”小诸葛面不改色地吸着饮料。

“你不应该在吃东西的时候说话。”

“不，我在喝。”

感知器不打算和他继续争论这个话题。“你有什么问题？”

“我看了你最新研究结果的报告，实验室版本，还未发表的那个。”

感知器看着他不说话。

“你声称113号实验缺乏合理性，”小诸葛翘着脚说，感知器不太理解为什么有人吃饭时也要保持这个姿势，“你错了，而我将证明这一点。”

“很遗憾，那不可能，”感知器回答，“在限定条件的情况下，计算结果无限接近于0。”

“那么我们换个说法，”小诸葛眯起眼睛，他摘掉口罩后表情不可谓不丰富，“给我一个月，只要改变两个初始参数，我就可以让它成功。”

“你在偷换概念。”

“好的。所以你不如给我你的私人邮箱账号，这样我可以把结果实时发给你——我也可以黑出来，但还是从本人那儿要到比较有成就感。”

感知器几乎要为他的嚣张鼓掌了。

“多谢啦，小感～”在小诸葛拿着邮箱地址离开之前，感知器没来得及制止他使用这种昵称。

那之后，每天半夜，科学家的思维活跃黄金时间，他都会收到小诸葛疯狂的短信轰炸，内容从对他理论抠字抠句细枝末节的争论到长篇大论的改进措施不等。

这是新奇的体验。在此之前，没有人给他半夜发短信，没人对他的所有成果疯狂质疑，没人回应他的理论解析。

小诸葛的短信经常是没头没尾的零碎词语，像是半梦半醒的人随手乱按的一样。但感知器可以看懂——并且他知道那是因为急于将理论转变为实际而不愿将时间浪费在输入完整语句上。

「停手！你不可能精确地做到你正在做的事！」这是因为小诸葛试图在普通设备里分裂元素。

「富有创意，但可行性低下。」这是对于小诸葛大部分的新点子的评价。

后来信息往来变成了邮件，小诸葛会直接把他一团糟的手写公式拍下来给感知器，科学家的本能让他没法抑制自己想要把那些公式重算一遍的想法，再从中找出错误。

小诸葛疯狂发邮件的行为终于在塞满他的收件箱之前停止了，一月期限的最后一天，他收到的是视频，糟糕的拍摄手法，长达2分钟的黑屏和巨大的移动和试验品爆炸的声响成了他之后一周睡眠质量降低的罪魁祸首。小诸葛贴着镜头摇晃着那支内容物已经烧得差不多的试管，得意洋洋地笑着，「小感，我成功了！你看到了没有？你输啦！」

有那么一会，感知器想发一封措词妥当，指责对方这一个月来对他生活造成的影响，指责对方的理论像本人一样混乱无序，令人烦躁，指责对方用不正当手段要到他手机号的邮件。

但这一切最后都没有发生。他发现自己只是看着屏幕，无法控制想要微笑的冲动。

 

 

“盾子，我觉得这个方法行不通啊。”小诸葛用酒杯底敲着桌子，“现在我发给他的所有邀请他都只会回一个‘不’了。”

合金盾抬头看他，神情严肃，“小诸葛，你有没有想过……他的性取向这个问题？他可能是直的啊。”

“也许我该改换路线了。你觉得什么类型会比较有魅力一点？你觉得‘宝贝你怎么这么火辣，你简直把我融化了’这种短信会不会有点像性p骚q扰？”

“我是认真的！”

“你想听实话吗？实话就是，我不在乎。”小诸葛的笑容渐渐敛去了，“我几乎已经习惯于无谓的尝试了。不管是在研究还是别的方面——我没那么容易放弃，你知道的。”

“我还能说什么呢？”合金盾耸了耸肩膀，“兄弟，祝福你。”

“祝福你。”发条语气里全是同情。

“你们要是真的同情我，就少同时出现在我面前。”小诸葛恨恨地说。

“我明白了。我这就把小淘气和刹车叫来。”合金盾作势掏出手机。

“闭嘴！”


	3. Chapter 3

「嘿，小感，看看这个！」

如果有一个关于「十大感知器最不想看见的标题」的排行榜，这句话一定可以稳居榜首。是的，因为小诸葛发来的讯息有64%都是以此为标题！天知道，他已经快对它过敏了。

但感知器还是选择阅读这条新讯息，打开以后不出意料是步行路程两条街外新开业咖啡馆的宣传单。

「我不认为在这周日程表上的所有计划完成之前会有一个时间充裕的下午来进行你所谓的“新店探险”。」

「好吧，你真的很热衷于让我感到无聊！但别说你不来周五晚上的“品酒会” ，事先说明，这名字是震荡波起的，与我无关。」

「我别无选择。」

「那么你会来了？」

「鉴于这是震荡波的强制指派任务之一，显然。」

 

“小诸葛！”小淘气在他喝到第五杯的时候终于忍不住了，她压低声音，“别再喝了！你在干嘛？！多好的机会呀！”

小诸葛没听见她说话。他只顾盯着玻璃杯里闪闪发光的蓝色液体。背离记一大特色，鸡尾酒全是蓝的——因为啰嗦不在时，唯一的酒保兼老板背离糟糕的调酒手艺只会调出这种颜色——没什么不好，这颜色真不错，简直就和……

他吞咽了一下，艰难地侧过头——感知器端着完全没喝过的酒杯在和震荡波讨论些什么，他似乎是忘记把酒杯放下了。黑发科学家脸上显露出的少许兴奋和尊敬克制而恰到好处，失去单边显微镜片的遮挡后，那双眼睛——天啊，它们就像蓝色鸡尾酒里蓝得晶莹透亮的冰块，几乎在发光。

“到底怎么了？天才～你引以为傲的口才呢？别告诉我你紧张了。”小淘气眯起眼睛，用胳膊肘顶了他一下。

小诸葛回头冲她挑了挑眉毛，无声地比着口型“闭嘴”。哈哈，开什么玩笑？ 他，史上情商最高的科学家，学术界公认的新时代天才——紧张？他当然不紧张！

当随便什么人，突然得到了和他心仪对象一起喝酒的机会，还正好就坐在他旁边，也都不会有任何紧张的！

是的。开始一切都很好，非常顺利，那是当然了，他这辈子就没为社交这种事发愁过，任谁他都可以聊上天，仅仅是健谈根本不足以形容他——没错，他尝试了，他滔滔不绝，主要是实验的事——换作过去，合金盾和小淘气已经会一左一右一个捂住他的嘴一个压住他的头禁止他再说任何有关于那些研究的一个字，但是感知器没有。感知器…该死的，他在认真听他说话！他还点头了，他注视着他……

没门。没有一点可能要他做到这一点。他没法在这样的目光下展现什么见鬼的社交能力。他越来越说不出话来，搜刮了半天也无济于事，他投降了。他甚至都不敢摸一下自己的脸来确认他的脸该死的在发烫。他要怎么解释这个——他喝酒从来不会上脸——感知器迟早会发现这一点——同时也会发现他所有的异常。

不知道为什么，他已经开始变得迟钝的思考能力在这些无关紧要的事上转得飞快。

 

“天啊！已经这么迟啦！”震荡波看了眼吧台里挂的时钟，“友好的下班品酒会该结束啦，各位，是时候回去享受即将到来的周末了。嘿，奥利安！”他推了推身边人的肩膀，“醒醒，咱们该回去了，你就喝了一杯而已！”

正在休假期间的警员先生迷迷糊糊地抬头，“…终于结束了？”

震荡波抱起手臂，“你昨晚又熬夜了，对不对？我就知道。我两点发给你的短信四点的时候显示了已读。你故意不去看怕我发现。”

奥利安直起身来看他，“突发事件，不止是我，整个刑警队都出动了。”他表情严肃，又有点——忍俊不禁？——“具体案情我不便透露，不过最近这几片街区都会处在戒严状态。”他看了眼腕表，“确实不早了。我送你回去。其他人最好也结伴而行。”

“这好办，刹车会送我，他没喝酒而且他有车。”小淘气笑嘻嘻地给她男友背上来了一下，她转身看着感知器，“学长，你住哪呀？”

“学校附近。”

“哇！”她吃惊地用手捂住嘴，“这么巧！你和这家伙同路诶！我让他送你回去……”她弯腰凑到小诸葛旁边，捅了捅她这位看起来已经人事不知趴在桌上的死党，声音低到自己都几乎要听不见，“喂，我可帮了你一个大忙，别告诉我你真的喝醉了。”

小诸葛从手臂的缝隙冲她眨了眨眼。

“小诸葛？小诸葛？”小淘气推了推他的手，小诸葛毫无反应，“糟糕，他好像喝醉了。怎么办，今天盾子不在，我又住在市区，背离？”

“想都别想。我没这么早打烊，啰嗦今晚回来——而且我也扛不动他。”背离边把洗好的杯子挂在吧台里的圆环上边说。

“那，你们……”她看向震荡波。

“抱歉，今天不巧了。路刚好是相反的。小感？不知道你方不方便……”

“嗯。我送他回去吧，本来也顺路。”

Yes！搞定！小淘气在心里欢呼。

“你还能站得起来吗？”感知器尝试扶起小诸葛，“请告诉我你还能走路。不然我们可能需要乘坐出租车到最近的地铁站。”

 

即使有另一个人的支撑，他还是踉跄着走在街上，夜晚冰凉的风穿透了他单薄的衣服，他几乎要发抖了，可是没有。他现在唯一的感觉就是——热！

“你体表温度很高，”感知器皱着眉把手从小诸葛的胸口移开，“今晚气温很低。你穿得很少，还喝了酒，综合而言这很容易导致不同程度的发热疾病。我的建议是你把你的口罩戴上。”

“没事。我好着……”小诸葛的话被落在他身上的重量打断了，感知器的外套上全是化学试剂的味道——他最熟悉的那些味道。

他愣了片刻，享受了一下另一个人的体温，但还是依依不舍地拒绝了这一馈赠，“好吧，多谢。虽然我很想穿着它，不过你不冷吗？”

“没必要担心这个，”感知器冷静地说，“我一件比你所有的衣服加起来还要厚。”

“哦，呃。好吧，准备充分啊。”小诸葛说着重新戴上了口罩，打量了下感知器脱了外套的模样:红底黑条纹衬衫，西装裤——见鬼了，他出来喝酒怎么也穿成这样？话说回来他在往手上戴什么玩意——呃。一双黑色手套。手套？？

小诸葛终于发觉了酒精摄入过量的恶果，他几乎头晕目眩。他不能再受刺激了，真的不能。

“你真的没事？”好在感知器及时扶住了他，右手从外套和小诸葛的T恤之间滑了进去，轻轻地上下抚摸他的背。他大概觉得那是一种安慰。

小诸葛一个激灵，在颤抖中双腿一软，发出一声含糊不清的呻吟。感知器吓了一跳，扯着他的外套防止他滑倒在地上，“你怎么了？”

“别…别那样碰我。这太多了。这有点太过了……”小诸葛抓住了他的手，艰难地站立起来，“我的背…不太经碰——私人领域。好吧，也不是说不让你碰。”他像在和感知器对话，又像是在自言自语，“只是今天不行，现在还不行……操，我在说个啥。”

感知器选择了沉默。

“你一个人住吗？”

感知器歪头看他，“是的。为什么这么问？”

“了解一下我的新搭档——也不新了，我们都已经在一个实验室待了三个多月了。”小诸葛跨过躺在地上的一片树叶，没意识到他已经在独立行走，“我从没听见你给家人打电话，你又经常凌晨还没从实验室出来——可以猜测出他们至少没和你住在一起。”

“我有两个兄弟，不过他们都不在这个城市。”

“哦，多有趣。”小诸葛听起来意兴阑珊，他当然知道这些，实验室成员的资料都在震荡波的电脑存着呢——他怎么能忍住不看？就算他没拿到密码也会在两周之内成功黑进防火墙的，“所以，你怎么…规划你的生活？我都没见过你回家吃过饭。我是说，实验室几乎就像你第二个家。”

“我以为你也是这样？”

“嗯…或许是的。不过我还有很多别的事做，总有很多事要做。和盾子他们去酒吧——别误会我是个酒鬼，我真的不那么经常喝酒——只是一部分，还得抽出时间顾及个人爱好。我是读了机械工程和计算机科学，不过我一直后悔没去学武器制造。”他比了个持枪的手势，“它们很美，你觉得呢？有我去枪支贩卖店看过那些真家伙，感觉真是不可思议。我有时间会画点武器设计的图纸，如果有材料的话造出一个真的其实也不难。”

感知器语气不变，“我个人是排斥暴力行为的，而枪械在相当一部分情况下都是暴力与冲突的导火索。”

“你怀疑我会成为危险分子？放心，我我没有持枪证，也不打算去考一个来。我爱的是它们的构成，你一定也能体会的，武器的精巧以及零件之间的完美契合，它们是一样的——和我们研究的那些玩意的本质是一样的。”小诸葛摸着下巴说，“不过我想盾子他们是对的，我不能碰到任何一支有子弹的枪。你能想象吗，一份惊人的杰作就摆在你的面前，却不能操控它，去观赏它的运作过程！所以不让我去扣动扳机是不可能的。这是一种原始的冲动，就刻在咱们这种人的基因里——就算是你也控制不了。”

感知器没有正面回应他，“…我建议你从今往后别在喝醉以后把这番话讲给任何人听。”

“这个嘛……”小诸葛凑到他面前，眼神清澈透亮，感知器看不出他口罩下的表情，但他猜他正在微笑，“你是它们唯一的听众，过去和将来都是。那么…此时此刻你的感想是？”

“你很优秀。”感知器认真说，“我从未否认过这一点。”

小诸葛注视着他。

“我知道你想说什么。”感知器与他对视，“是的，我想也许我们有许多相似之处。”

小诸葛笑弯了眼睛。

 

感知器端坐着，双手放在膝盖上，正经得像坐在发布会的扶手椅而不是地铁站灰绿色的座椅上。他从人头攒动的另一侧地铁玻璃里望见坐在他身旁的小诸葛盖着他的外套睡得昏天黑地的模样。

十一点半在他的日常中是相对早的时间点。但他通常开车返程——为了护送什么人而坐地铁回去是头一回。

他往上扯了扯那件滑下的外套，脑海中充斥的全是蛋白质和丝织品燃烧的化学公式。

地铁静静驶过零点。

 

“好吧，真的十分感谢你。”小诸葛脱下那件被他捂热的外套，递给感知器，“谢谢你送我到这，到这里就可以了，不然你再回去又要绕路。”

“没关系。”感知器说着把衣服穿了回去，双手放进衣兜里——他确实有点冷了。“那我们就在这分别吧。”

“好吧，那很好。”小诸葛低着头冲他微笑，“唔？下周见，我猜？”

“嗯。”感知器转身就走。

没什么特别的:一个很安静的夜晚，没有风。回家的路有点远，可惜他的车不在这儿。

“呃…感知器，等等。”

好吧，他已经有一段时间没听见自己的全名从小诸葛的嘴里冒出来了。感知器回过头，等待他的下文。

“我发誓我真的只是好奇——你有女朋友吗？”

“……”感知器一言不发地看着他，小诸葛迎着他有些咄咄逼人的视线，毫无畏惧。

“没有。”感知器终于说。小诸葛承认他心里有一处正在为这一答复欢呼庆祝。

“……你接下来是不是要问我有没有男朋友了？”即使在说着这样的话，黑发科学家的声线依然冷静。

“呃？”小诸葛一惊，幸运的是，他站在水平路面上，没机会让他脚底一滑。他果断承认，“聪明。没错，这正是我打算要问的，如果你不介意的回答的话。”

感知器不敢相信自己竟然松了一口气——他果然没有猜错。他怎么会猜错呢？小诸葛在追求他，再明显不过了。也许他不是没有察觉到这一切，只是不想正视它罢了。情感是脱离常理的。它不受控制，甚至不能用任何一种确定不变的理论、一个永远成立的公式来界定，他潜意识在抗拒这种事情的发生。

他在恐惧吗？二十年来，他收到过多少次这样的暗示——但没有一次，没有任何一次他的内心感到如此动摇。

 

他没有意识到自己正抿起嘴角。谁的心跳又不受控制了？小诸葛不安地挪动了一下，试图隐藏起所有的紧张和迫切。

“答案是没有。”感知器说。

 

小诸葛注视着他，黑暗的路灯下，那双眼睛几乎是荧蓝色的。

“你的眼睛颜色很好看。”

“谢谢。”感知器说，“……你的发色很明亮。”

“如果你不是想真心夸我就不必勉强了。”

“好的。”

“……”他们就这样杵在原地，傻乎乎地站着，也不说话。在两位科学家光辉灿烂的人生里，还没发生过这种事。

“尴尬的沉默。我讨厌这个，”小诸葛眨了眨眼睛，“所以，你的答复？”

这次他没有犹豫。感知器举起了右手，他手指细长笔直，拇指和食指张开的垂直角度有点像支狙击枪，抵在小诸葛的额头上——那正是小诸葛之前做过的动作。

“我的回答是，天生一对。”

 

“……”小诸葛可能足足愣了有十秒之久，因为感知器已经放弃了坚持这个姿势把手放下了。小诸葛看了看感知器的脸，又低头看着那只刚才放在他头上的手。“哈哈、哈哈哈……”他的笑声听起来古怪地平静，“你还记得这个？你怎么会还记得这个！？……不，这太傻了。你在试图和我开玩笑。”  
他用肯定的语气说。

“没有。”感知器疑惑地说，“你怎么会这样想呢？”

“好的，我明白了，好的好的，”这回小诸葛的声音几乎在颤抖了，他的语速变得飞快，“所以你回应我了，对不对？你接受我了？你答应我了！！”那种欣喜若狂的表情终于开始浮现在他脸上，他激动地抓住感知器的手，“拜托了！再做一次刚才的动作！！”感知器几乎被他吓到了，试图抽回手，“求求你！小感！我是认真的！你是我见过最不懂浪漫的人了！我怕错过这次就再也没机会了！”他停顿了片刻，拿出手机的同时表情变得十分严肃，“没错。我该把这一切录下来，你会再来一遍的对吗？？我的意思是，如果这一次加上‘我爱你’的话就更好了。”

感知器当然拒绝了。

后来？后来他们还是站在那儿，待了好久，只做了一件事，那就是试图不冲着对方的脸笑。这时候似乎什么都很值得拿出来嘲笑一番，所有那些半夜的短信，莫名其妙的邀约，拙劣的调情——你知道的，很难停下来。

 

感知器不规划生活，他也从不为自己的作息设计时间表然后严格执行——他又不是警车。他的生活不加干涉也自然而然地进行着。

遗憾的是，变数永远突兀。

 

Fin


End file.
